1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a socket connector, and more particularly to a socket connector adapted for a charger capable of charging a bluetooth earphone.
2. The Related Art
Referring to FIG. 7, a conventional socket connector 100 used in a charger is shown. The socket connector 100 includes an insulating housing 40, an insulating body 50 assembled with the insulating housing 40 and four ferrous terminals 60 mounted in the insulating body 50 respectively. The insulating housing 40 defines four limiting through-holes 41 in one row. The insulating body 50 protrudes upward to form four bumps 51 in a row and every two of the adjacent bumps 51 are spaced in an interval therebetween. Each bump 51 defines a receiving cavity 52. The terminal 60 has a contact portion 61, a soldering portion 63 and a connecting portion 62 connecting the contact portion 61 and the soldering portion 63. The connecting portion 62 is perpendicular to the contact portion 61 and the soldering portion 63. The contact portion 61 and the soldering portion 63 are parallel with each other and extend toward the same direction.
When the socket connector 100 is assembled, the terminals 60 are placed in a mold one by one, and then the terminals 60 are integrally formed with the insulating body 50 by a method of injection molding. The contact portion 61 of the terminal 60 is received in the receiving cavity 52 of the insulating body 50 for coupling with a mating connector. The connecting portion 62 is inserted in the insulating body 50 and the soldering portion 63 is exposed from the bottom of the insulating body 50 for being soldered on a printed circuit board of the charger. After the insulating body 50 and the terminals 60 are assembled together, the combination of the insulating body 50 and the terminals 60 is assembled with the insulating housing 40. The bumps 51 of the insulating body 50 are respectively inserted into the through-holes 41 defined on the insulating housing 40.
However, because the terminals 60 need being placed in the mold one by one for being integrally formed with the insulating body 50, which wastes time and cannot ensure every two of the adjacent terminals 60 have the predetermined interval therebetween in the insulating body 50, then an improved socket connector is desired.